


Those Damn Eyes

by Starlight623



Series: That Damn... [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: But really... aren't we all?, F/M, Sara is taken by Leonard's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: Sara's feelings for Leonard's eyes.  A sequel to "That Damn Smirk"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nuttin here. What a bummer.

If Leonard’s smirk took some getting used to, his eyes certainly didn’t.

From that first meeting on the rooftop, Sara was intrigued by Leonard Snart’s eyes.  She didn’t fall in love with them immediately, but they did draw her in.

They were the most expressive eyes she had ever seen.  Always intense.  Originally, his eyes mostly just showed annoyance to all those around him… Sara being the exception.  From their first moments on the ship, his eyes were something different for her.  Especially when she caught him staring at her ass.  Even at that moment, after she called him out for staring, she could see in his eyes a moment of “Damn, she could be interesting.”

She felt a rush when she saw the look Leonard gave Mick when she danced and systematically broke that man in the 70s bar.  He was impressed and his eyes showed it.

From there, Sara began to take in the subtle changes to Leonard’s eyes.  The eyebrow crinkles when he was irritated with Rip or Ray.  The fire within them when he was on task on a mission.  The sadness when they figured they would die in the freezing engine room.  All of those little moments added up until Sara began to realize she was in love with those eyes and the man behind them.

From there, it was a game of cat and mouse as they chased each other.  She realized that Leonard was a bit taken by her eyes as well, and the looks they gave each other just fueled the fires.  It was a form of entertainment on the ship to see who could get away with the most without the crew noticing.  They were both very good at it.

Once they finally got together, Sara saw more and more in Leonard’s eyes.  The droopiness of his eyelids when he was tired.  The spark of relaxation when it was just them alone and he could let down the Captain Cold mask.  The pride in her when she would do well on a mission, or just give a smartass response to one of the crew that deserved it (or even if they didn’t).  The deep sapphire color they would become when filled with lust.

His eyes were silent communication that became invaluable during missions.  They were paired together more often than not because of their ability to connect with no words.  Even Mick couldn’t deny their bond and didn’t complain about losing his partner.

That silent communication came in very handy for moments on the ship as well.  The others might have noticed, but at least they didn’t have to hear what Sara and Leonard had to say before they rushed off to someone’s room.

Eventually, Sara saw the joy of love in his eyes-- The happiness on their wedding day and the amazement at the birth of their children. 

Those eyes may have started off interesting but they moved to melting her.

And don’t even get her started on his voice…

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a blast from the past, I just found out that Wentworth Miller was in 2 Mariah Carey videos. "It's Like That" is the first one (though he's barely in that one) and "We Belong Together." He ages flawlessly.


End file.
